1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a poultry feeding device, and more particularly to a synchronous poultry feeding system.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purpose of mass feeding, a conventional feeding system used in poultry farms usually consists of multiple feeders and other structural members like the supply pipe connecting each of the feeders. With such a system, the feed can be conveyed through the supply pipe to each feeder and the poultry can eat from their respective feeder.
Although the above feeding system can fulfill the purpose of mass feeding, in practice, during the feeding, the poultry will usually crowd around and strive to eat from the feeder and some of the poultry may not get the chance to eat or have little to eat. Obviously, the poultry cannot have equal feed intake and the breeding quality will not be consistent.
For this reason, the inventor developed a patent named “Barrier for Poultry Trough” (U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,001), which mainly provides a barrier for poultry trough with configuration of a barrier member above the long conveying trough to be lifted or lowered, so that, when filling feed into the conveying trough, the barrier member can block the conveying trough, and the heads of the poultry cannot stretch into the conveying trough, and when the conveying trough is filled with feed, the barrier member can be lifted so that the poultry on both sides of the conveying trough can be fed synchronously. In this way, the poultry can have equal feed-intake and the breeding quality will be consistent.
However, during the feeding, as the poultry will rush and crowd to the sides of conveying trough, and conditions of collision against or hurt by the barrier member are unavoidable, the above invention still has an obvious room for improvement.